


Art for Twelve Days of Queliot

by anthemofourlives



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthemofourlives/pseuds/anthemofourlives
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	Art for Twelve Days of Queliot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twelve Days of Queliot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622690) by [charlotteschaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteschaos/pseuds/charlotteschaos), [prettyclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyclever/pseuds/prettyclever). 



Happy Holidays from the Fogg-Orloff-Diaz-Waugh family!

Goth Disney princess Q

The beautiful brides

And our beautiful boys in love

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Twelve Days of Queliot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622690) by [charlotteschaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteschaos/pseuds/charlotteschaos), [prettyclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyclever/pseuds/prettyclever)




End file.
